Wings
by Demon's Hollow
Summary: I stand at my own cross roads, where I must make a decision. I feel I am living a dream, in complete bliss. He is to be my mate; I shall give into my power, show my wings and take control as my instincts want. After all, I am one hell of a mate, what kind of mate would I be if I cannot please him the way he wishes. Sequel to 'Muse', written in AU.
1. Wings

Hello My fans, here is the long awaited sequel to Muse; it has taken me a while to write this as I had to get my creative juices flowing. I also have a lot going on in my life at the moment. I just sent my book to the publishers, so I may be doing a lot with that as well. A big thanks to my supporters, you are the reason I write; though I do write also for amusement. I love you all so deeply, keep up your own wonderful works; and critical reviews they do help. I was also made aware of my grammatical errors, I thank the person for letting me know; I did go back and re-read it. I will fix it up and show the perfected version. I have another story I am working on along with this one, I haven't figured out a name for it yet; I know it is going to be great, perhaps a bit gory though. Be on your toes, I haven't wrote one like that before.

In either case, I love you all, have a wonderful day.

Demon's Hollow

-XOXOXOX-

Every couple has a moment where they either get crushed under the pressure of their peers, or they spread their wings and rise above it. May our love become our wings as we take flight into a new adventure.- Quote written by me for the story

-XOXOXOX-

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the original characters nor do I own Black Butler itself.

Warnings- This is Yaoi, though you probably already knew that. There will be a lemon or two, be aware I will not put in line breaks for it like 'Muse'; as I feel it disrupts the flow of the story. You have been warned, now enjoy the story; it's going to be one hell of a ride after all.

-XOXOXOX-

I haven't felt this human in many years, the last time I cared so much about keeping a job and caring about a lover so much; it would have to have been before I made my contract and became a demon. I think the last time I cared about another person was when I cared about her, she broke my heart and there is no going back after that. So struck with pain I made a contract with a demon, that ended in me become a demon.

"Sebastian, I am very thankful that you decided to come work for us; this will make my workers a little more at ease. I haven't had a bouncer in a very long time, I probably should have got one sooner; better late than never I suppose." The man won't stop brushing against me and shaking my hand, for the love of all the lives in the darkness; leave me the hell alone.

"My name, please call me more formally; it would be much appreciated." I am not doing this for some silly human, I would much sooner take his soul than let him near me any longer of my own free will.

"So sorry Mr. Michaelis, this way please I want you to meet the crew." I can tell that this man is one hundred percent american based on his accent, I suppose I should be flattered that he is looking at me with such interest; but I am no longer free to do as I please.

"Hey Sebastian," ah saved by my sweetest love. "So you did decide to take the job offer after all." I gave him a nod and sent a rather nasty look to my new employer. I have never been this close to Ciel as he works, now that I can see with one hundred percent accuracy, I want him to cover up. No one other than me should see him like this, absolutely no one.

"Wait, so you know each other?" Ciel gave the man a smile and a nod of his head as he ran off to top off a glass. "Mr. Michaelis, you should know that there is a rule against dating in the workplace." I sent him a stern look, how dare he even think to come in-between the two of us.

"That is fine as I haven't even become a part of your payroll, you would not need to add me then." With a flash of my demonic, red eyes I turned on my heel and proceeded towards the door. I know he will run to catch me, after all I am one hell of a fighter.

"Mr. Michaelis, I am sure we can work out something between the two of us in that case; I didn't know it was such a strong relationship." He had the gall to carry a sheepish look on his face, oh how I dislike humans.

" I plan to marry him soon enough, I haven't asked him yet though. I suppose you could say that yes it is very serious. Though my work will not only cover him, I know that the others on the floor need to be protected. Also, bar brawls are no one's idea of a good time and the last thing we need is one of the girls or Ciel getting caught in the crossfire." I suppose the word marry is the only one that this man is able to comprehend, although mate is the word I would have preferred to use. It has so much of a deeper meaning, compared to getting married. I guess technically we are already engaged, as far as human standards go; though demons never ask for courtship. I wonder if that has bothered him at all?

"It is a strong relationship then," I wish he would leave my courtship alone; it really is none of his concern. "Though, since you seem to understand what needs to be done here, then I know you will be the best fit for the job. You can start right now if you are comfortable, just remember no drinking on the job."

"That will not be a problem sir as I do not drink, I may as will keep an eye out as I am going to be here anyway. I am always here until Ciel's shift ends." I held in my sigh, I am getting to old for this.

" I see than it shouldn't be a problem for you." His smile seems just as twisted as his soul, I retract my earlier comment about devouring it. I would probably just scour him and have Grell reap his soul, I wouldn't touch that through custom tailored gloves.

As he walked away I had to hold back the glower of disgust that tried to make itself known on my face. I am by far more superior of a being, I need not lower myself to such standards.

"I was thinking of when we used to be together, we should go back to that. Don't you think?" I heard this and picked up on where it is coming from. It seems to be coming from the bar. I stalked over there calmly and observed from the side, one wrong move and all the frustration I am feeling is going to be poured into my hands and this guy is getting tanked. When I say I am going to tank him, I mean I am going to grab him and with all of the power invested in me he will be flying out of the door.

"You know you can't be here, there is a limit to how close you can be; let alone touching me. You could be arrested." So that is the situation, fine I will deal with him.

"Oh come on baby, it will be very fun; I promise." I strode over, the purpose of tossing him out is the only thing on my mind.

"Sir, I think it is best you leave; it is against policy to harass the tenders in such a way. If you know ou are to stay away then you should, for the benefit of your health. I also believe that you should leave in a timely manner, lest I remove you from the premises." I let my eyes flash in a menacing manner, I am hoping to avoid touching him.

"It's fine we were just talking, my girl and I are going to be leaving together once she is done with her shift." I stood straighter and had to bite back a growl.

"I have given you a warning, of which you have chosen to ignore. Do us both a favor and leave, I am aware of the situation between the two of you; I do not appreciate being lied to nor talked down to in such a manner." I felt my feathers getting ruffled underneath my glamour, how dare he think he is better than I. I am by far the more superior creature, to think he thought to lie to me in such a way. "Ma'am be honest with me, is this man bothering you?"

The relieved look on the bar tenders face is more than any bouncer needs to know, though I figured it would be easier to ask her and then move on from there, at least then I have proof that he is bothering her, other than my a-class eavesdropping. "He can't be within a certain amount of feet of me legally, it is almost a mile in it's radius. In any case, being in the same area as me, such as my work place; is completely off limits and he knows that. He is trying to get me alone with him, all I want is him gone."

I gave the young female a nod in understanding, "Sir I believe it is time for you to take your leave; you can go quietly with your dignity or I will be forced to remove you from the premises." I wish to give him some type of disease that everyone around him is immune to but is sure to kill him, but I am afraid that could lead to Ciel being upset with me and I don't want that; not when I am going to propose a true mating tonight. Tonight is the night of the full moon and I am more that happy to spend it mating with such a lovely creature.

He instead chose to stand against me, he I suppose in human standards is much bigger than I am; I will always be stronger than a human. At this time it is nothing different, I stood just as straight dodging the punch that he had aimed at my face. I grabbed the other fist as he swung at me and twisted his arm behind him; effectively restraining him. "Now sir I am going to walk you outside." As we were starting our walk I heard the bar tender whisper to Ciel, she was praising me on my abilities. I also gather that her name is Paula, sad soul that she is to get mixed up with this man. I once again had to refrain from giving him an incurable disease that I know he would surely die from.

"Not that we are outside, let me explain something very clearly to you; this is an establishment that has my watching over it. Should you come back and harass any of the staff again, you will be leaving here with a whole lot more than a sore arm. Now that I have said my peace, you will leave and not return." My eyes flashed at the thought of him harassing Ciel, I can tell he took notice of my red, demon slit eyes because when he took off, he took off in a dead run.

I do not doubt that this is not the last that I have seen of him, I expect to seem him at least twice more. Then again the scare could keep him away permanently, I hope he does return; my dark blood has been becoming steadily more blood thirsty as time goes on. As a demon I am not supposed to act so domesticated, at least not until mated, and even then domestication only happens after chicks come. Which I am going to have a hard time explaining to him.

I had to force my stalking around the room down to a minimum, looks like my day is going to close with only one mishap; I feel so restless in this type of life. At least I was more useful at my duty of being a teacher.

"Oh Bassy, I found you. I wanted to extend an invitation to your little mate-to-be. We have an opening in our play and we need someone who can learn the part fast and accurately, I had the school performance taped and I showed my producer and he really want to have Ciel and you in the play. I told him that you will come as a pair and he seems to have accepted that, so what do you say; want to jumpstart his career?" The flaming reaper never seizes to amaze me with his timing.

"I will speak with him about it, though do me a favor and keep your hands to yourself. If I have to I will cut you up into tiny pieces and make you into my next meat pie, mark my words Grell." I snarled at the thought, which made him lean away from me. "You will have to excuse me, I have the pre-mating obsessiveness. Have a good day, ask Claude for my number so that you can call me tomorrow morning. I will let you know what decision we have come to, I am sure Ciel will be happy. Do me a favor though and tell your reaper mate that if he wants to know what we are talking about all he has to do is come up and talk with the two of us. He is also invited into the bar." I did not have to force my grin this time, as I saw the look of shock pass over his face as he noticed his mate outside the window and he fled to bring him into the bar.

"Hey Sebastian, I am done with my shift now." Came Ciel's voice as he took off his apron, "ready to head back?"

I had to force myself to stop from looking him over, it is too indecent and I am always trying to be a gentleman around him. "A couple of my comrades from the war are here and I haven't spent much time with them as of recently. I want to introduce you to them, if you do not mind Ciel." I hid the amusement in my eyes, even though he is my mate to be I still struggle occasionally with my demonic instincts which tell me to dominate. I can hold it back, after all I am one hell of a demonic mate. If I couldn't do this for Ciel, what kind of mate would I be?

I took a hold of his hand and had to pull him along behind me as I casually walked closer to the two conversing reapers. " Grell, William always a pleasure. I would like you to be formally introduced to my chosen." I gestured to Ciel in a sweeping motion and he gave a small wave respectively. "My friends meet Ciel, Ciel these are comrades of mine Grell you have met, this is his mate William."

"Ciel, it is so nice to see you again; I hope that big bag of bones is treating you well." Flamboyant as always, eh, Grell? The thought came through so suddenly, I had to hold back my laughter; I let out a snicker as I watched him flip his hair. " I know that Bassy wants to talk to you exclusively first, but I want to formally invite you to work with me, Bassy's friend Claude, and William at the main theatre. We are doing a major production, sadly our main character's actor quit and we have about two, maybe three weeks at most to put the play on. I saw how the two of you handled the last play so quickly and effectively. So please, please think hard on it."

"What is the production about, since I know he is a little more than interested." I let out a sigh, at least Grell made it easier on me. I must admit, I am more than a little pleased with how this is turning out, hopefully he will be able to be friend these two idiots.

"Let's go for walk, we cannot talk about the play around those who may see it." I moved to follow William out as the other two followed after us. the damp air feels great after being inside for so long. "The only thing about the main character is that the character is female, Ciel would have to cross dress; next apparently it is said that they are going to turn the play into something similar to 'Beauty and The Beast'. Since they want to add Sebastian into the script there would need to be a love interest to the maiden, and since it doesn't destroy the plot they decided to add him in that way. I am the legal adviser and treasury for the producer, please let me know as soon as possible what your decision is; I need the actors to start practicing on the new script immediately if you are going to do it. I will give you until tomorrow, for now we will take our leave; have a wonderful evening."

"Wait, are guys demons too?" Ciel's voice came out in a rough tone, as though he had run out of breath right before he decided to speak.

"No my friend, we are reapers; we work alongside yet against our demonic counter parts. We have recently formed an alliance to not attack one another when doing field work. I am surprised he told you everything, demon's are known for their secrets."

I gave a hiss in warning that he is stepping on dangerous territory, of which his hands flew in the air; a form of surrender. "There are some untouchable subjects, perhaps you should learn these. They will keep you alive longer." His answering huff, is all of an answer that I need. It appears that I have won the argument between me and William Spears, before it has even begun; good riddance to that I suppose.

"Um, so I am interested; also am off tomorrow, is there a chance that I can meet up with your producer? I would love to know more about the play and get a hold of the script, even if I have to crossdress to do it; I think it would be a great play. From what I have heard of it so far, it really sounds like it will be; I would be honored to work alongside so many seasoned actors and actresses." Ciel has the dreamy expression on, making me want nothing more than to devour him whole. I love the sweet innocent looks he has when daydreaming about a glamorous career in theatre, if only I could tell him about all the actors and what their futures would really be like; then though it would damage him and I am here to keep that type of damage from happening. I wonder if he realises he won't be able to be in the limelight forever, once they realise he is not aging it will create a problem. For now though I will let him dream, I will look for ways to make it look like he is aging on stage; perhaps some makeup could help, hm.

I let my mind wander as we started to head back to our flat, I looked to my sides and apparently the mated reapers took their leave. "Ciel, how are you feeling about all of this. I know it is a lot to take in all at once, feel free to tell me anything my love." Ah, there are still many things to bring up I suppose, though I wonder if he will bring them up first; or if I will.

"I guess so, it is afterall a wonderful career move; I just feel bad that you got roped into it too." I could hear his feet drag across his pavement, I cannot believe he is looking at this situation in such a defeated way.

I held the door open to the flat and watched his hips sway slightly as he walked in, he is by far the most graceful human I have ever met. He let me guide him to the bed then he layed on it, now is time to bring up the subject I have so been longing to. "Little love, I believe it is time to talk about our mating; I want to do it as soon as possible. We have not coupled since the first two times and I really would love to declair our mating official in any paranormal view. I want demons, reapers, and most definitely the angels to know that you are mine. I also cannot wait to consummate our mating."

The look he sent me is one of awe, as if he thought I had forgotten. "Um, well; we can at any time. I guess there is no time better than the present. What all do we have to do?" bewilderment, yes that is the word I am looking for; how he is so easily accepting of me and the mating simply bewilders me.

"It is purely instinctual, our body's follow their instincts during the mating process; pure sin I assure you." My eyes flashed with a deep possessiveness at the idea of finally sinking my claws into his behind. " I will be in my purely demonic form, however do not be alarmed I will not hurt you; no matter which form I have on I would never do so. Hurting you is like not feeding for so long and dying slowly that way, an utterly horrifying process."

"Got it, so it is all instinct; I also get to see you in your natural form. I bet you are very beautiful, just like this form; only better. I think it would be even sexier than this form, because you do not have to hold back any of your beauty anymore; I guess what I am trying to say is that you hide your natural beauty so that humans do not see you as otherworldly beautiful as it could cause problems for you. I am so honored to be able to see this." I could smell in the air his loyalty and trust, I suppose it is a now or never type of situation. I am never one to disappoint, let alone disappoint someone so wonderful as he.

I could feel the change in the air as my body and clothing shifted. I felt my bones shift as my organs changed placement for the next major changes it will face. I can feel the blood flow down my back in tiny rivers as my wings ripped through my flesh. I felt the searing pain, that almost brought my to my knees; as horns tore through my skull. The last thing to change is my clothing as my magic replaces my normal attire for the more fitting blood soaked leather, I spread my wings and turned to look at him with my now blood red eyes. I paid no mind as feathers covered the floor.

"Though I love the feeling of being torn apart, I would much prefer to sink my claws into you dear heart; instead." I can feel the feral grin on my face as he looks at me. I am curious of his reaction to my demonic features, I have been told I am one of the more beautiful demons. As demons are known to be seductive in appearance, some humans still can find us quite hideous if they cannot handle our sin.

"Sebastian, can I touch you; I think you are absolutely stunning." Ciel's question caught me by surprise, since when has he ever asked me if it is okay to touch me. Ah, so he wants to stroke my feathers?

"You can stroke my feathers, do so at your leisure little love; right now we have all the time in the world." We did, and I know what this will lead to.

His hand shakily reached out for my wing, I moved it slowly towards him as he moved towards it. I almost collapsed in ecstasy as he pet my feathers like that, so soft and gently; as though I were made of porcelain which is strange given that in this form it takes a lot more damage to hurt me. "They are so soft, can I have a kiss." I watched him bare his neck and I gave it a soft nuzzle before claiming his lips roughly. Apparently my demon instincts have decided that I need to take charge.

I stripped him sensually tickling his ribs with my finger tips once I got rid of the shirt from his body. The quick reveal of his soft milky skin forced a growl from my system. I nicked the soft skin of his abdomen with my fangs, I drank a little from him as I released pheromones directly into his blood stream. I pulled back as the pheromones worked their magic. His body arched off the bed towards my mouth, as if it were begging for another 'demon's kiss'. Such a kiss is the start of the mating process, and in the future is only for him. I nicked his thigh as it was revealed to me, releasing a few more pheromones into his system; I had to pull back and watch his body shake at the intensity of his pleasure. I have never seen such a beautiful sight, the only time I have ever seen a sight close to this I believe it was the first time we copulated, though it wasn't this intense.

The rest of his clothing and my own disappeared, in a flash I was on him. Sliding over his bare body as he begs for me to take him.

"Sebastian, please; oh gosh it is too much." I took him all the way into my throat, looking up at him I watched his eyes squeeze shut as he released a silent scream.

My movements are swift and skilled, his pleas for me to take him instead are starting to wear me down; I held up three finger to his mouth which he immediately took from me and coated thoroughly with his saliva. Once my fingers were taken from his mouth I slowly began top stretch him until all three of my fingers could be inserted comfortably. I immediately went in search of the bundle of nerves that would send his cum shooting down my throat. I sucked down his cum immediately as he jerked in my grasp as his release hit him. I pulled away from his still hard cock and climbed up his body, kissing him roughly as I allowed him to taste himself in my mouth.

I had to force myself to slow down, then I allowed my instincts to take over; I let my demon blood rule. "I am going to take you to the deepest sin, you will never be able to return; once I have you mated to me there is no turning back. One day you will carry our spawn, once I breed you." My voice came out in a deep rumble as I slammed myself into him, thankfully I already inserted lube into him making the rough entry more bearable for the two of us. The coupling is not gentle as the other two times had been, it became savage in it's intensity, also slightly bloody as I sunk my claws into his perky behind.

I knew it did not hurt him as his cries of ecstasy increased in volume as did his begging for me to let him cum. I made him continuously hold off, neither one of us can cum before th other and I have yet to stop indulging. Though once he bared his neck as a sign of pure submission I did not fight the need to bite, as I sunk my fangs into the juncture where his shoulder and neck met we came in unison. I could feel the bond as it formed and I drank only a small amount from him and then pulled away licking his neck to both clean and heal it.

I turned to two of us so that we lay side by side and I let myself stare longingly into his eyes. "You are most beautiful my mate, did I hurt you anywhere?"

"Uh, what?" He flushed darkly at his own confusion, at which I find very endearing. "Sorry, it hurt a little; but it isn't unbearable. I feel really strong right now, and wow; you are right the biting is the best part. Can we do the biting a lot? I also think that your claws are one of the sexiest things to ever come into play, you should use those more often."

I had to smile at him, oh yes our bedroom games will be a lot more fun from now on. "Um, Sebastian, I think I am the luckiest person in the world." He said this in a rather dramatic fashion that made me grin as I stretched my wings out behind me. They caught his attention as he continued, "I have to be the luckiest because I have someone who will never leave me and I am starting my career off at such an early age. How many others my age can say that they have done that? You are the best partner any man could ask for and I am so glad you are mine."

"My sweet I beg to differ, I am nothing special; you should not put me on such a high pedestal. I am simply one hell of a mate, if I could not do this for you; then what kind of mate would I be?"

-XOXOXOX-

Okay so I have decided to seek out other things such as the possibility of making a third ficlet to go with this one and 'Muse'.

I love you all, please tell me what you think.

Demon's Hollow

P.S. Sorry for the past and present tense mix up I will fix that after posting.


	2. Update 1

Okay, so I have decided to turn my stories into a trilogy; to write a grand conclusion. It will take several days possibly a week from now, I want to make it long and thorough. After that one I will not be writing any more, I am sorry but my muse for it is dying. I love you all so dearly thanks for being so loyal.

Demon's Hollow

X's, O's, And Halo's


End file.
